1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of data processing, and to the particular field of financial data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people use checks, credit cards, and debit cards to pay bills, and the like. All of the transactions involving these media require the user to record some data regarding the transaction whereby they can be sure they have sufficient funds in their accounts to cover the transactions. With checks, a user records data associated with the check in a record portion of the check book. With a debit card, the same process should be followed.
However, many people forget to record a transaction in their check book and therefore are at risk of having an incorrect balance shown in their check book. Furthermore, some people are prone to making errors in the arithmetic associated with such transactions, especially if the transaction occurs in distracting conditions. This can lead to errors which include an error causing an overdrawn account.
Therefore, there is a need for a check book unit which makes record keeping easy, efficient and accurate.
The art does contain certain examples of check books that include computers whereby the arithmetic associated with check writing transactions can be carried out by the computer; however, the inventor is not aware of any such check book unit that can work with a debit card as well. A debit card transaction should be handled in a manner that is similar to the check writing transaction.
Therefore, there is a need for a check book unit which makes record keeping easy, efficient and accurate and which is amenable for use with debit cards.